


hermione is pregnant

by quinno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Teen Pregnancy, and i think its funny, not at all serious please, okay this is a big joke i wrote this when i was 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinno/pseuds/quinno
Summary: (PLEASE SEE INSIDE FOR FUCKING CONTEXT OMFG)





	hermione is pregnant

A/N: please don't hate on me for this, i wrote this fanfiction when I was 7 and obsessed with Harry Potter. I wrote this before I knew what fanfiction was, and apparently, how pregnancy works. unfortunately i only appeared to have written 2 chapters of this fanfic, although i did find another, very similar story with a slightly different plot written in script form, so i might post that another time. anyway, please enjoy this thrilling story, with, may i add, the original grammar and spelling.  
CHAPTER 1  
Harry noticed Hermione was getting quite fat.  
"Hermione?" said Ron "I think you are getting a bit fat"  
"Very sorry if you are not" added Harry.  
"Oh." said Hermione. "Well..... you know...... well.... I am having a baby."  
"What?!" gasped ron "you are only 14!"  
"my mum had me when she was 13. Eally children has always been it in my family[AN: teen pregnancy is apparently a genetic condition]. Only me, you, harry, victor and my family know."  
When they were walking down the corodoor they came face too face with Draco malfroy. [AN: i actually spelt his name malfroy omg]  
"Eaten to much?" cooed malfroy to Hermione.  
"NO!" snapped Hermione. "I'm having a baby!"  
"Huhe." moaned [AN: wtf????] malfroy.  
"Let us past, spoilt boy and leave Hermione alone. Shes already git enough to take in." said Ron stopping through crabbe and goil. Harry and Hermione ran after him.  
"he is a horrid boy." said Hermione "touchering [AN: i think this was meant to say torturing i'm crying] a girl who is having a baby like that!"  
"Where is the nearest teacher?" said Harry  
"Over there" said Hermione "Lupin.  
CHAPTER 2  
They walked to Lupin's office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" said Lupin's voice. They went in.  
"Oh, hello!" said Lupin cheerfully "I heard about you having a baby, Hermione" [AN: he's totally chill about it??]  
"Well." said Hermione. "thats what I want to talk to you about. Draco malfroy touchered [AN: again omg] me. Ealier in the corodir.  
"My! what an awful thing to do!" 

AN: unfortunately that's where it appears to end. i honestly have no memory of writing this, but all i can tell is that i definitely had no idea how a girl got pregnant. as i said, i did find another version of this story in script form so i might post that, but apart from that, thanks for reading, and i'm sorry you had to sit through all that.

**Author's Note:**

> yo just ur dumbass author droppin in years later to say i might orphan this bitch bc im trying to b serious and stuff abt writing and this silly queen is clogging up my works so yea. pls still enjoy this has been up for 80 years and remains iconic as ever just my name is too good to be affected by this dumb hoe of a fic that 7 yr old me wrote. im scared of ppl taking this seriously too like im just chillin in the teen pregnancy tag out here lol
> 
> also if u wanna theory im just saying that why did she tell victor she was pregnant if hes not the dad huh?
> 
> smell yall later


End file.
